


The Last Unicorn

by mamaclover



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: AU, F/M, Magic, Romance, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamaclover/pseuds/mamaclover
Summary: Ruling over the kingdom that never bloomed, Prince V ran away from home. He never expected to meet a creature only heard from fairy tales or for her to have a smile that he would never forget.
Relationships: V (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	1. In a Forest Where Nothing Grows

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! This is heavily inspired by the last unicorn as the title says lol It's inspired but not exactly a retelling! I wanted to make it a one shot for my other V fic but it got way too long so I decided to make it into it's own thing. The chapters will switch POV so the first chapter mainly focuses on V! I have a few chapters lined up so please lemme know what yall think!

Once upon a time in a land that had four kingdoms, there lived a little prince. The Kingdom he was to rule over had trees and flowers that would never blossom. The sky was always gray and rain was a constant visitor with the ocean wind welcoming the clouds.  
The Prince was jealous of the other three Kingdoms, each having lush hills or farms that stretched across their lands. Nothing could grow in the dirt that posed as farms.

One day, the Prince ran from his castle. The dark towers would never been seen again. He didn't want to be the 'Prince of the Dead' as some called him. He would rather get lost in the forest full of white, bare trees that looked like skeletal hands growing from the ground.  
The little prince with hair as dark as night wandered through the forest. He followed a path, scared of what could be at the end of it. He was suddenly afraid.  
The prince had been so angry before but now he felt remorse. He would never see his brothers again.  
No one knew where he went and he would die scared, hungry and alone.

The little prince sat down underneath a tree with branches that reached up to the night sky and clasped his hands in front of his chest. He started to pray to the only thing he saw besides dead trees.  
To the moon.  
A silent prayer asking the moon to send someone to help him home. To help him find his way back safely and to see his brothers once more before the cold, dead earth of his kingdom took him.  
Closing his eyes, the prince drifted off to a dreamless sleep as the cold wind blew.

“Hello? Are you dead?”

A soft voice made the Prince force his eyes open, blinking away the dizziness that took over him. He tilted his head up, the moonlight almost bright in the dark. A small figure stood in front of him, staring back down.  
The prince sat up quickly, believing his prayer had been answered only to spot something that made him confused. 

“Is that a horn?”

The figure, a young girl who looked barely older than the prince himself, covered her mouth to hide the gasp as her eyes widened. The prince fully sat up, staring at the tiny, pointed horn protruding from her forehead with small symbols etched into her skin around the horn. Something made the prince reach out timidly, eyes only on the horn as the girl watched him press a finger to the tip and something rushed through them. Something that left them both smiling at one another.  
Relief. 

“I thought you were a weeping ghost. Not that I've seen any before. Do you need help, your highness?”

Her voice was like a bell. It felt unreal to see a pretty human-like creature dressed in a white robe made of material the prince had never seen. He was so entranced by her, he almost didn't realize she called him 'your highness'.

“How do you know that I'm royalty?” he asked, bewildered and enchanted already by the strange creature.

The girl giggled, kneeling down in front of him to press against the emblem on his coat.

“My friend told me of a sad little prince locked away in his castle.”

Hearing such a thing made the tears flow once more down the pale boy's cheeks, clenching his eyes shut shamefully. The girl gasped, hurrying to gather the prince in her arms and pull him to her chest. 

“There, there, little prince. I will take you home.”

The prince felt her skin, warm and soft against his shivering form and couldn't help but lean into her. This strange creature had the prince cling to her, trying to stifle his sobs. 

“I wanted to run away but now I want to go home...”

The prince wasn't one to cry. His brothers teased him for being like the gargoyles that decorated his dark castle. But now lost at night, the tears fell from his emerald green eyes.  
The little girl helped him sit up, cupping his face to wipe away the tears and gave him a smile. 

“Let's get you home.”

The prince knew to be wary of strangers in the forest but he couldn't help but trust that smile. A smile that made him give her a shaky one right back. She couldn't be a monster who lured people into her home to eat them. She was missing teeth and none of the ones she had were sharp.  
The girl got to her feet, offering a hand to the quiet prince and tugged him to his feet with ease.  
With a shy smile, the Prince kept her small warm hand in his and allowed her to lead him away from the tree that reached the moon. 

When the castle came into view, the prince almost started running but stopped when the girl didn't move. He turned to her, trying to keep his excitement in control as he took both her hands into his.

“Come with me. I can make sure they'll reward you for helping me home.”

The little girl didn't pull away from his grasp but didn't cross the line of the forest to the castle grounds. She had a sad look on her face, something the prince was familiar with. 

“I have to stay here. This is my home. I belong with this forest. You belong in the castle. I just wanted to make sure you came home safe, your highness.”  
“V. I'm V.”

The girl's sad smile changed into a happier one, grinning at the prince before she held out a pinky.

“Promise me we'll meet again, Prince V,” she whispered, as if she was scared to break the spell someone had cast over them by raising her voice.

The prince looked confused at the gesture, but raised his own to lace their fingers together. The girl hummed, leaning in to the surprise of the prince. She tiled her head slightly to avoid bumping her horn and gently pressed their noses together.

“My dear friend taught me this. It's to show we will keep our promise. Or else our noses will fall off!”

The girl giggled, pulling away to take a few steps back to the forest. Shouts made her jump, looking around as the Prince rubbed at his nose. 

“I promise. We will meet again. One day.”

The girl waved as the shouts grew closer before she turned to run back into the woods. The prince watched her white robes flutter behind her, unable to wait for when he could see her again. He soon realized her never got her name but felt a small bit of joy that she knew his. That girl.  
The girl with the horn.


	2. In the Throne Room of the Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prince never forgot the girl with the horn. He longed to meet but grew cold when he couldn't wander the castle grounds in hopes of seeing her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy yall~ Working on this story slowly but surely! This chapter is slightly short but I'm hoping to make the next few a bit longer! I am in love with writing this story so I hope to get more chapters out more and more ; w ;;;

When Prince V returned home, things changed. He wasn't allowed alone outside. When he wandered over to the line of the grounds and the forest, he would be scolded by the guards and taken inside immediately. Soon guards had to be stationed outside his door at night to stop him from sneaking out.  
He was forbidden to speak of a girl with a horn.  
The Chancellor, a short old man that took care of most, if not all the duties of the land, told V it was just a dream and no one had ever seen such a thing.

“Why, you make it sound like a unicorn!”

V knew the man was scolding him but the term stuck with him. He had to know more. Hurrying to the castle library with books older than the Chancellor himself were stored, the young prince pulled every book about any creature that was seen by the human eye and the fairy tales his mother would read to him when he was just a baby.  
Maybe he could find something in those dusty old tomes of chance meetings. Of unicorns or dragons. Of nymphs or magic toads who turned into royalty. Maybe he wasn't alone in this world believing what he saw.  
Prince V would read those stories over and over again as the years passed and his land darkened. 

~x~

“My lord. Won't you go out today? The breeze is light and the sun is coming through the clouds.”

Prince V, now a man on the verge of being King, sat on his throne with a book in hand. A book on past Kings of the Sparda name. Something he hated to read but had to with the looming threat of his coronation. He kept reading, resting his cheek on his other hand where he leaned on the arm of his throne.  
The years forbidden to wander left the Prince cold and quiet. He found no love for those who served him after denying him any freedom. Now they tried to allow him to leave?  
V scoffed to himself, ignoring the Chancellor and wishing he had the novel he set aside on his bedside table.  
A love story that ended in tragedy. Something that V wondered if he would've experienced such a thing if he had met the girl with the horn again. Found love. Lost love.  
Of course it was a childish dream that kept him awake at night and nothing more. 

“Why should I go out into the fog? To get lost again and never find my way back? I don't think my brother, Nero, wants this kingdom that badly. Or maybe you think to usurp the throne?” 

The Chancellor flinched at V's bitter tone, excusing himself from the throne room to shuffle out with his head hung. V knew the old man was too much of a coward to go against him. He was no longer the young boy who listened and followed every word someone told him like a puppet.  
Now alone in the cold stone room on a throne for the dead, V closed his book and looked out the window.  
The thought of running away again was temping. To leave this cold, empty castle and find an abandoned home in the moors. Maybe even find the girl with the horn just to see her smile.  
No one smiled in the castle. When Nero came to visit, he would bring laughter and smiles but once he left, everything would be silent and solemn.  
Getting to his feet, the pale prince stepped up to the window, feeling his long black coat slip off his bare shoulder and drag behind him. His coat was lined with dark fur and kept him warm in this cold castle but he kept a thin shirt on under that he never buttoned nor tied so it would slip off his shoulders.  
The dim light of day tried to peek through the heavy clouds but only a few beams made it through. He pressed his hands to the cool stone of the windowsill, looking through the glass at the ground below. The fog was thick, almost hiding the dead grass surrounding his castle. His mind wandered as he looked past the fog into the forest. Sometimes that was all he could do. Just let his mind wander and hope it was enough to keep him from running away.  
Maybe he didn't have to run away. Maybe he could climb on the windowsill and -

A soft purr made V pull his tattooed hands away from the window, turning his head to see a pair of red eyes staring up at him.  
A panther, long and sleek, licked at the hand at V's side before nudging it in hopes of getting some affection.  
The strange creature was given to him by his mother as a guardian after the incident but seemed more like a house cat than a vicious beast. 

“Don't worry. I won't leave you here alone, Shadow. Come. Let's take a walk outside.”

Though V earlier scoffed at the thought of leaving the castle, something told him he needed to go out.  
Something he couldn't explain.


	3. In the Early Morning Fog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were reunited with you dear companion but he leads you to a familiar path with the promise of explaining where he went only if you could keep up with him in the fog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally on the different pov chapter featuring the reader!! I also changed Griffon a lil mostly cause I like the idea of 3 eyes in a row for our lil bird friend for a bit more fantasy lol Next chapter is when a fateful meeting might happen~ If you enjoyed, please let me know by leaving a comment or a kudo !!

The fog was thicker than usual. It made it hard for you to find your way through the forest you grew up in.   
Something pulled you from your small broken down shack you called home. That something being a giant bird similar to the one that brought you to this land.   
You weren't born in this kingdom but one full of lush green hills and flowers as far as the eye could see from what your companion told you. The same companion that snatched you from your mother's arms when you were just a baby.   
The bird as big as a deer with feathers as dark as night and spoke the words of a human didn't abandon you when he dropped you off in these swamps.   
Instead, he brought trinkets, food and cloth to survive. He taught you how to speak and read. He warned you of leaving the forest and how humans might not be kind to you with how special you were. 

The night you returned from meeting your first human, your companion was gone with only a feather left on your doorstep. You cursed yourself, wondering if you denying his words and disobeying him made the great bird disappear.   
You wanted to return to the weeping boy you had found that night but every time you went to the edge of the forest, you hid away in hopes of seeing him but never pursing him. 

Now you wondered if tonight would be a fateful meeting. With an old friend who raised you as his own flock or a familiar face you could never forget under the pale moonlight.   
You carefully stepped past the low hanging branches where the bird had come to a stop. You stared at the feathers of the creature, knowing you've seen those colors in your dreams. 

“Griffon... is that you?”

Your own voice startled you, realizing you hadn't used it to speak to another creature in so long. There would be times you would call out to the wild animals who roamed the land but they couldn't speak like Griffon. Sometimes you would sing songs that the bird taught you, his voice not suited for such a pastime but you came to find the beauty in music living by yourself. You sang the same songs for years and had wished to learn more.   
Hearing your own voice like this made you want to use it more and more.

“Griffon?”

The bird ruffled its feathers, looking down and confirming your suspicions. Three pairs of glowing red eyes looked down at you and left you smiling.

“Hey, kiddo. You grew.”

Anyone would've been surprised by the voice coming from the beak of a bird but it was a comfort to hear that voice again. Years without your companion felt longer and longer as you grew taller. 

“Griffon! I've missed you! Where have you been?”  
“If you can keep up with me, I will tell ya, kid!”

You wanted to pout and correct him, wishing to tell him how you were a woman and how the length of your silver horn proved that much. The smooth sides yet sharp point must have shown how much you've grown.  
Before you could speak to the giant bird, his massive wings blew a gust of wind downwards that left you to steady yourself against the tree! Once the wind was gone and the dust had settled, you opened your eyes and looked around.   
Griffon was flying towards the castle, high above the trees and almost disappearing beyond the fog! You lifted the ends of your skirt to hurry after him, running as fast as you could to keep up with your one friend in hopes of finding where he had been and where he was going. 

~x~

The path you took was a familiar one. You followed this path as a child in hopes of meeting the teary eyed prince. You would wait until the sun set and the lights of the castle were blown out.   
At first, you had hope. You believed the prince would return and you could be friends and no longer alone.   
Griffon warned you of the people in the castle. He told you of how there was a little prince made of stone and ice who would steal you away if you went near the castle. You always wondered if that was the same prince who had tears a pretty as snowflakes. 

Every night before bed, you would step outside to look up at the moon and send a prayer. You were content. You had a home, you knew how to scrounge for food and keep warm when the hour of winter came. So instead of asking the moon for pretty gems or lovely dresses like the ones in the fairy tales you read, you prayed for the prince.   
Every prayer on every night went to the prince for safety, happiness and to one day meet again.   
Today, you prayed that your paths would cross. 

“Griffon?”

You stopped at the edge of the forest, looking around in hopes of catching sight of your old friend but with the thick fog it seemed hopeless. Even with the sun trying to peek through the clouds, the early morning wouldn't allow you such an easy task. Looking down at your feet, you stared at the visible line of dirt belonging to the forest where it met the gray grass of the castle grounds.   
The thought of crossing that line came to you many times as a child, thinking about sneaking in to rescue the prince from his tower. Those stories of dashing princes saving maidens left you to wish you could do the same for the prince.   
Silly childish thoughts, you realized as you shuffled where you stood.  
A caw from deep in the fog made your head snap up.   
With such dense fog, there was no way you would be spotted by the knights or the guards dressed in dark armor you realized. Even with the light of morning shining through. 

With a deep breath, you took the first step.   
The grass felt soft under your bare feet, almost tickling you and forcing out a soft sigh. More steps led you to the back of the castle, its towers high enough to show through the tops of the fog. 

“Griffon?” you softly called, looking around in hopes of seeing a flash of black. 

Something did catch your eye. Something red.   
You felt relieved, thinking it was Griffon but soon realized that those eyes blinked. Only two instead of six. 

“G-Griffon?”

A growl was your answer. You slowly stepped back, blood running cold as the eyes came closer until a sleek cat appeared.   
Teeth bared and eyes focused, you wanted to cry for help. Your voice only came out in a raspy whimper. The panther stalked towards you, circling until your back was pressed against the castle wall. 

“P-Please...”

You finally found your voice as the animal pounced! Lightening crashed down as you fell backwards, feeling something fall onto your horn! It ached, your head slamming into the dark brick walls and causing stars to decorate your vision.

“Kid! You okay?!”

Griffon's voice was muffled as you tried to reach up and press against the heavy body stuck on your horn. The pressure made your head ache even more, whimpering as you tried to push. The fur was soft under your fingertips, making you want to sob as you knew what you had done. It wasn't the first time and it still haunted you to this day how a creature had lost its life because of you. You frantically gripped at the fur to push until something dripped onto your hands. You thought it to be blood but it felt too thick.  
Opening one eye, all you could see was black liquid as thick as the bog water dripping onto your body.

“Shadow?”

A voice made you gasp, putting all your weight against the body of the panther to only hear it whimper and start to struggle!

“I am sorry, dear creature. You were protecting someone,” you whispered with tears in your eyes.   
“Kid! We got more company!”

Griffon's voice came from above, feeling the body of the cat finally pull off your horn with his help and watched it collapse next to you. You knew the lightening strike wasn't from the clouds, something you had seen Griffon do only a few times to protect you as a child.   
The shape of the panther suddenly seemed strange. The hole you had left in it's chest was growing and the body started to twist in on itself before it was only a ball made from the same liquid that left your body to return to the ball! 

“I knew it. A familiar. Probably belongs to the-”  
“You...”

You looked out into the fog to meet with familiar eyes as green as the hills drawn in the books of your fairy tales.   
Eyes from the past no longer filled with tears.


	4. In the Feelings of Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V finally find what has been plaguing his mind for years. Griffon finds the only thing that will protect the last of her kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy yall! It's finally the first meeting after all these years and a lil backstory on Griffon !! I wonder who is Master could be~ I'm going to try to keep updating this weekly-ish as much as I can but I've been mega busy with raiding and playing Hades LOL but I'm chugging along !!

V stood frozen in place, eyes darting between the ball of darkness that was Shadow and a figure curled up into herself against the castle wall.   
Even as she tried to hide her form, she couldn't hide one of the few things that V couldn't forget.

“Kid! Run!”

A strange voice from above made V break out of his shock, unable to stop himself to kneel down and trap the woman between his arms when he pressed his hands to the wall.  
The woman looked scared from her position, eyes wide as she slowly sat up to face him. Her horn was covered in black, dripping down like blood.

“Are you hurt?”

The woman's lips trembled, eyes frantically searching his face with what looked like fear in her eyes. It made him worry she didn't remember. It had been years since their fated meeting and even though it left V longing to know more about her, maybe she forgot about him.  
He wouldn't blame her.  
The promise they made never came true. 

Until now. 

The woman shrunk against the wall, trying to look around the Prince with her eyes watering.

“Y-Your panther. I didn't mean...”

V looked over his shoulder, seeing the globe of black liquid slowly floating just a few feet away before realizing what she meant. Shadow must have fallen victim to her horn and she thought his pet to be dead.   
Looking back at the tearful creature, V backed away to allow her space to run if she desired. He didn't want to frighten her further.

“He's fine. Shadow is my familiar. A spirit bound to mine. Once he rests, he'll be back. He didn't hurt you, did he?”

The woman looked past V again, worried eyes on Shadow's form before shaking her head from side to side. The woman ran her hands over her front, seeming to check over herself as if to make sure there wasn't any markings until she froze.   
Her expression changed from nervous and scared to what looked like realization as her head tilted up to stare deep into V's eyes 

“Prince...V?”

Hearing her whisper made a wave of relief wash over his body for the first time in years. After spending time alone for so long, it was strange to feel almost happy at just the sight of the woman remembering him. She hadn't forgotten him. Or at least his name.   
Maybe she did forget what happened but hearing her soft voice, no longer thick with tears say his name made him want to reach out and touch her to make sure this wasn't another dream.   
The woman leaned in further, careful of her horn as she studied his face. 

“You are the prince! Oh my. It feels like only yesterday since I've seen you! You kept your promise!”

The smile that crossed her face made something bloom inside the Prince's chest that day.   
Something he never thought could happen.

~x~

Griffon watched from a window high above as V helped the mysterious woman to her feet, leading her further from the forest towards a castle that none entered. He ruffled his feathers, feeling a sense of accomplishment swell in his chest.   
His plan was set in motion. 

The demon bird wasn't one to feel guilt when he was made. He took what he wanted and didn't give a damn. He stole, maimed and did what he wanted.   
The biggest heist had been the child of a family of unicorns. The guilt of hearing the mother's anguished cries never came. Griffon was ready to sell the child to a circus until he saw her in the bundle of blankets.   
Such bright and true eyes. She wasn't afraid of him despite his razor sharp beak, multiple eyes and sheer size. The baby had such a sweet smile that Griffon finally felt it.   
The stab to his heart and the shaking of his wings.   
The guilt and regret fill his entire body and the bird demon took the child home. 

There was no home to return to.

When Griffon bought the child home, the land had been burnt. The homes were ransacked, bodies were face down in their own blood. Even the mother who had wept for her child that was stolen.   
Griffon left that land and never returned. Flew far and fast into the swamps of this dead land and found a home.   
The demon never returned to his master to raise the unicorn child. He taught her to speak, to survive and to live. He loved her. 

So when he was summoned out of the blue on her 5th birthday, Griffon fought tooth and claw to get away from his Master. A wretched demon who Griffon found was the one who killed every last unicorn.

All except for one.

Griffon never spoke of the baby he saved. He didn't even know if she was alive. When he finally broke free from his Master and ended their contract years later, Griffon fled back to where he left her.  
The demon bird found the home empty but full of life. Clumsily made clothes, drawings made of mud and dry grass and leftover food.  
Leaving the small shack, Griffon wandered the forest until he heard something. He followed the soft voice, hearing a song.   
The sun was rising and he found the unicorn the spitting image of her mother knelt down in a ring of mushrooms. She sang softly as she tried to make a crown from small brown sticks and Griffon realized something. 

Griffon had to protect her. He was scared his old Master would find this precious creature. The only way to keep her safe is to send her to the castle that no one would dare look. 

The only unicorn left alive in the castle of the dead.


	5. In the Reading Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are led through an empty castle to a room filled with books and something that looked like a bed but was told it was a 'couch'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy all! Sorry for the slow updates! I've been busy af and started another new series cause I've been playing way too much Hades lol ! This chapter has you wandering the castle a bit with V~ I have the entire outline of this story ready so I'm hoping to update this weekly now. Key word hoping ; w ; if you enjoyed, please leave a comment or a kudo !

You were in awe of the castle, clinging to the prince's arm as he led you inside. The ceiling reached higher than all the trees in the forest with candles hung up to cast a dim glow in the entrance where guards stood staring.   
Wide, unbelieving eyes made you hide behind the tall, thin frame of the prince who hummed. 

“Don't worry. You're my guest. No harm will come to you.”

His voice soothed your nerves, looking up at him to as if it was alright for you to be here but lost your voice when your eyes locked with his. The way he looked at you made something stir in your chest. The nerves came back with how your heartbeat picked up as V tilted his head slightly, a crooked smile on his lips.

“T-Thank you, Your Highness,” you said softly, looking down at your bare feet to get away from the gaze that made you feel weak. 

V chuckled, waving the guards aside before leading you further into the castle. You took it all in slowly, seeing how everything was dark and empty. Something about passing empty room after empty room made you understand why the Prince wanted to run away all those years ago.   
Such silence would drive anyone mad. You knew that too well. 

“Do you live here alone, Prince V? Do you have family?”

The prince stopped in front of a pair of large doors, staring ahead with a lost look on his face. You realized that it was rude to ask such a thing, ready to correct yourself when V turned you towards the doors. 

“Come sit with me. We have much to catch up on.”

V didn't answer your questions as he opened the door, leading you by the waist into the strange room with books stacked high to the ceiling. 

“I've been waiting for you...”

~x~

Servants came and went during your time with the prince, their eyes always on you. You felt nervous but tried to focus on what was in front of you. You sat with your feet tucked under you next to the prince who read you poetry from his vast collection.   
He was kind enough to explain the complicated words after you shyly admitted you only had a few fairy tale books you used to learn to read from.   
V seemed to be taking you in when he eyes left the paper, trailing from the tip of your horn down to how you were curled up against the soft cushions of this plush couch. You had thought it to be a bed when you first walked in, asking the prince if this is where he slept with such glee.   
V informed you his room was a bit grander and he would show you one you could claim as your own.

“Did you make that outfit yourself?”

You were surprised by his question once he closed his book, looking down at yourself and suddenly felt nervous. It was true that everyone in the castle you passed by were all dressed from head to toe in beautifully made dark clothes while you wore thin, white cloth crudely sewn together.  
Griffon had taught you how to sew as much as a demon bird could so your outfit must have looked strange. You only wore a cloth wrapped around your chest with a skirt made of two long pieces in the front and back attached to a crooked belt.   
You felt more embarrassed about your appearance than you realized as you pulled your legs up to your chest. 

“Well yes... I made everything for myself.”

You had explained to V how you lived alone for so long in the forest with Griffon coming and going. Winter's were hard but you somehow made it through. Recalling such memories of huddling with Griffon for warmth made you smile at the prince who hadn't taken his eyes off of you.   
It felt strange to openly talk with someone. It had been years and you wanted to express how you felt with the prince.

“You're a unicorn, aren't you?”  
“That's what Griffon said! Found me here and raised me. I had a family but I don't remember what happened. But I think I am one!”

Crawling across the couch, you sat on your knees to stare at the prince in the eye while being mindful of your horn. You took him in from his half lidded eyes, distinguished nose and full lips that you couldn't help but reach forward and pass your finger over the plush bottom lip.   
It felt soft to the touch, bringing your fingers back to brush over your own with a soft giggle.

“Forgive me. You're so beautiful,” you said, watching as the prince's eye widened at your words. 

It was strange to see so many different emotions on the prince's face and even more when his cheeks blossomed pink! Again, your hands reached out to touch the prince, feeling how warm he was in your cupped hands. You were amazed how soft his skin was and the warmth it brought throughout your body.

“Are all humans this soft? This beautiful? You read with such a wonderful voice and I'm... I'm in awe of you.”

Your words slipped out, looking into his eyes to try and see what he could be thinking. You must have sounded so silly, watching the corners of his eye crinkle on one side as he gave you a lopsided smile. 

“A unicorn. A creature lost for years and only spoken of in hushed tones for being a legend is in awe of a man?”

You realized you were still holding the prince, your faces so close you could feel his breath when he chuckled. Smiling, you pulled away quickly when the door opened and a woman stepped in.

“The bath is ready, Your Highness.”

The woman was dressed in black like everyone, a tight dress covering her from her throat to her ankles. Her hair was like the sun through the clouds, almost white with how bright it was and you couldn't help but admire her beautiful face.   
How were humans so enchanting?

“Thank you, Trish. Would you help our guest?”

The woman's sharp eyes looked in your direction, the bright blue gaze running up and down before giving a short nod. Trish stepped up next to you, bowing her head before helping you to your feet!

“Um...”  
“Don't worry. I'll come collect you after.”

V took your hand by your side, bringing it to those lips you couldn't stop staring at earlier and pressed his lips to your knuckles.   
Such a tender touch.  
You could feel your cheeks heat up and wondered if your skin bloomed as lovely a color like the Prince had only moments earlier.


	6. In the Halls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V is unsure what his next move is. Would he ask her to stay or would she want to go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allo~ Shout out to those who are still waiting on this story! January was really really rough for me mentally but it's a new month so I'll try my best to update this more and more! This chapter is slightly short but I have more in the works! Thanks again for sticking with me and leaving sweet comments and kudos!

Prince V sat in his reading room, deep in his thoughts about what he was going to do. The unicorn had been gone for a long time now and it gave him time to think of what came next.   
Was he going to ask her to stay here instead of returning to the moors? Would she say yes? V wanted to know more about her and didn't want her to leave just yet.   
When he asked for her name, the unicorn gave him a strange answer.

“I have no name. I never took one or was given a name.”

V didn't understand but it only made him more curious to know of her past.

The prince sighed, sinking into the couch and allowing himself to relax. It was strange to have his thoughts consumed once more over the mysterious woman. He would admit he had stopped obsessing but never forgot. He gave up. He never wanted to get his hopes up. How would he have known he wouldn't have met her again?   
Closing his eyes, V set his hand to his forehead and tried to picture what could happen.

“Miss! Please!”

Trish's voice rang out through the hall, surprising V to his feet! When he stepped out the door, someone flew past him like a ghost in the night!

“Wait!”

V watched as the creature tried to stop, stumbling and collapsing onto the stone floor! When she sat up, the fear in her eyes froze the Prince in the doorway. As if looking at an actual animal stuck in a trap. It made him stick his arm out to stop Trish from approaching.

“Are you alright?”

He noticed the thin trail of blood slowly making it's way down the maid's pale cheek, never taking his eyes off the creature. Trish nodded, scared to speak as the woman on the floor shivered. 

“Leave us.”

Trish looked at her prince, worried for his safety only for a passing moment but noticed Shadow sleeking from out the room and knew everything would be fine. Without a word, Trish bowed to her prince and turned to walk where she came from.

Alone in the hall, he could hear how she was panting. It was clear from the cut on Trish's face and the creatures reaction that something happened during the bath. V took one step to test her reaction, noting how she didn't try to run.   
One step at a time, V watched how the woman was pulling the robe wrapped around her closer. He saw how water still dripped from her body and the bare skin peeking from under the robe.

“It's alright.”

The woman's lips trembled as the prince knelt down, keeping space between them. 

“Your Highness... I hurt Lady Trish... this... horn hurt her. Just as it did your companion. I'm sorry...”

The Prince looked over at Shadow who didn't seem worried by the woman's fears. Looking back at her, he saw how she looked torn. As if she wanted to come to him but feared he too would be hurt by her. 

“It's alright. We will be careful. You shouldn't have to worry. Trish has never washed anything with a horn if I recall. Here,” V held his hand out to her, watching her worried face turn to curiosity at his words, “Allow me to take you to your room.”

At the mention of her own room, the creature perked up and pulled the mess of towels she must have grabbed in fear closer to her body. The look of wonder surprised the Prince, getting to his feet to help his guest and pull everything on properly. The robe was closed firmly and the towel was set on her shoulders to catch the few drops of the water that was left from the bath. 

“My room, Your Highness?”  
“If you wanted to stay for the night...”

The unicorn blinked up at him, eyes still wet from her tears but her lips turned up into a shy smile. Something about her smile kept him wanting more. He wanted to know what he could do make her smile. 

“Will you stay with me?”

The question surprised V, eyes widening before a squawk made them both jump!

“Griffon!”

Prince V watched as the maiden pulled away to run towards the window where a hulking mass of a bird like creature sat. V stayed back, almost fearful when those ruby red eyes all fell on him.

“Hey, kiddo. Look at you.”

The woman held the bird close as if they were long lost siblings in the eyes of the Prince. It was a sight to behold. Legendary creatures there in front of him like from pages of a book.

“Your Highness! Griffon is my guardian! Griffon, this is Prince V.” 

The bird demon glared at the Prince, leaving Shadow to growl and place himself in front of his master. It left the maiden to look worried, her head turning to look at everyone while worrying her bottom lip. 

“I must leave for now, kid. Listen here, your royal gloominess. Take care of my kid. There are forces out there who could take her away. I can't protect her... but you can.”

V took in the words the bird told him. It wasn't fate that brought him and the unicorn together but this creature. It was a plan. He wasn't surprised by the birds words. She was a creature who was lost to time.   
Stepping next to the maiden, the prince pulled her by the shoulder to keep her against his side.   
When he smirked, Griffon's feathers ruffled in annoyance.

“Let them come. Anyone who tries to come into my land to threaten my guests who have to meet my Nightmare.”


	7. In A Room of Her Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A room that is your own. Not just a shack in the moors but a place with a bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy all! I'm chugging through these chapters slowly but surely! This project is still my favorite so far and I am going to finish it.... hopefully before next year LMAO but thanks to those who still stick around! This story is reader centered but I wanted to add something so there is a nickname that V gives her. Hope yall like it!

Something about the way the Prince held you in front of Griffon left you dazed. He had led you to a room just for you, promising to return with a surprise. There was a dress waiting for you on the biggest bed you've ever seen, stepping up to take in 'your' room.   
Just like the rest of the castle, every piece of the furniture was dark wood with dark cushions and beautiful, fluffy blankets. There was a bookshelf pressed to the wall next to a glass door that led to a balcony. Instead of getting dressed as V suggested, you took a few steps to the bookshelf to fulfill your curiosity.   
So many books with so many words on the thick spines. You ran your fingers over the smooth leather, smiling at the sight of familiar words.

Fairy Tales.

You plucked it from it's spot high above to flip through it, a warmth spreading through your chest at the list of stories. Some you were familiar with while others left you wishing to know them.  
A tapping pulled you from the enchanting tales of magic and happy endings to see Griffon outside the glass doors!  
You quickly set the book aside on a table with a mirror, hurrying to open the door for your companion.

“Phew! That Prince sure is scary!”

Griffon landed on top of the bookshelf, picking at his feathers which made you glare up at him. 

“You should've told me you were going to leave!”  
“Who said I was leaving?”

You crossed your arms, raising a brow as Griffon refused to look at you. It was clear what his intention was. He had explained to the Prince how it was dangerous for him to be seen which made V offer shelter. Griffon cawed out a laugh, reassuring he didn't need shelter. He was still a bird. He needed the sky.

“Griffon...”

Your voice came out in a whisper, letting your arms drop to your sides.

“Hey. No sad faces. I'll be back. I always come back, don't I?”

The demon finally hopped off the bookshelf to the small round seat by the table to stare almost face to face with you. It stung to know you had only found him for a few hours and he would soon be gone again.  
Without a word, you pulled Griffon into a hug and squeezed him tight.

“Come back soon. Stay safe out there.”  
“Always do, Princess.”

You couldn't help but giggle at the old nickname, feeling Griffon nuzzle against your face. You sighed against the mess of feathers before allowing him to spread his wings. The sight of Griffon taking flight and disappearing into the clouds had you praying for a safe journey and to return safely back to you. 

~x~

When a knock pulled you from the book in your lap, you jumped to your feet from the cozy seat near the window and hurried to answer the door.  
For some reason, you felt nervous.  
The dress that was left on the bed was the nicest thing you had ever worn. You had spent more than a few minutes admiring how the soft material of the skirt twirled around your ankles.  
Smoothing the skirt of your dress, you tried to calm yourself before you finally opened the door.

“Good evening. I hope the room is to your liking.”

The Prince made your heart flutter. How were you to face him with your tongue tied and mind buzzing? What did he have planned now that Griffon left you here? Would he keep his word or would he send you off?   
Throwing away those thoughts, you opened the door fully to allow V to step in.  
You couldn't help but notice the lingering gaze V gave you, blushing without realizing.

“I know there are so many books already and you did say you could use a bit of help so I brought a personal favorite of mine. For when your teacher arrives to help you with reading.”

V held a book to you, making you unable to keep in the delighted gasp as you carefully took it. It wasn't thick like the other books but looked well loved. Much like your few books at home.  
On the front was a 'V' carved into the leather.  
When you opened the cover, you noticed some curvy letters but couldn't make them out.

“A gift from my brother. And now I gift if to you. Promise once Morrison helps you learn, it'll be one of the first you'll read to me?”

V took your fingertips that were running over the beautiful pictures that went with what you assumed were poems with how short the sentences were.  
Shyly smiling, you nodded yes. Your voice was caught in your throat when the Prince brought your hand close to his face and pressed his lips so softly to your knuckles that it almost didn't feel real.

“Thank you, Your Highness.”  
“V, My Moon.”

The name he called you made something well up in your chest, growing more and more as the Prince led you to sit on the bed and offered to help you get ready to rest for the evening.  
You quickly dismissed his offer, red faced and light headed when he knelt down to pull the soft slippers from your feet. Something made him chuckle, making you lean over as you watched him set the slippers down. 

“These don't suit you.”

You couldn't help but laugh and agree with him. You couldn't hide the smile you wore as you slowly drifted off to sleep with your last thoughts of the Prince's handsome face.


End file.
